This invention relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to an electrically-erasable, electrically-programmable ROM (read-only memory) of the floating-gate type, and to a method for making such a device.
EPROMs, or electrically-programmable ROMs, are field-effect devices with a floating-gate structure. An EPROM floating gate is programmed by applying proper voltage to the source, drain and control gate of each cell, causing high current through the source-drain path and charging of the floating gate by hot electrons. The EPROM type of device is erased by ultraviolet light, which requires a device package having a quartz window above the semiconductor chip. Packages of this type are expensive in comparison with the plastic packages ordinarily used for other memory devices such as DRAMs (dynamic-random-access-memories). For this reason, EPROMs are generally more expensive than plastic-packaged devices. EPROM devices of this type, and methods of manufacture, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,822; 4,142,926; 4,258,466; 4,376,947; 4,326,331; 4,313,362; or 4,373,248; for example. Of particular interest to this invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,024, issued Jun. 7, 1988 and filed Feb. 18, 1986 by John F. Schreck and assigned to Texas Instruments Incorporated, where an EPROM is shown made by a method similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,466; but with an offset floating gate.
EEPROMs, or electrically-era-sable, electrically-programmable ROMs, have been manufactured by various field-effect-type processes, usually requiring a much larger cell size than standard EPROMs and requiring more complex manufacturing processes. EEPROMs can be mounted in opaque plastic packages that reduce the packaging cost. Nevertheless, EEPROMs have been more expensive on a per-bit basis, in comparison with EPROMs, due to larger cell size and to more complex manufacturing processes.
Flash EEPROMS have the advantage of smaller cell size in comparison with standard EEPROMs because the cells are not erased individually. Instead, the array of cells is erased in bulk.
Currently available flash EEPROMs require two power supplies, one for programming and erasing and another for reading. Typically, a 12-volt power supply is used for programming and erasing and a 5-volt power supply is used during read operations. It is desirable, however, to employ a single relatively low-voltage supply for all of the programming, erasing and reading operations.
It is the object of this invention to provide an electrically programmable memory, or an electrically-erasable and electrically-programmable memory, that uses a single, relatively low voltage, external supply for both programming and erasing, allowing the memory device to be compatible with on-board or in-circuit programming where systems have a single external power supply. It is also an object to provide a non-volatile memory that can be packaged in a less expensive opaque plastic package. An additional object is to provide an electrically-programmable memory that does not require high current for programming. A further object is to provide an improved method of making an EEPROM or a flash EEPROM, as well as an improved cell for an EEPROM or a flash EEPROM, the manufactured cell using thick oxide insulation between wordlines and bitlines and providing improved coupling between control gate and floating gate for programming and erasing operations.